Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony)
Lyra Heartstrings is a Looper native to the Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Loop. Something of an oddity in the Loops, she wound up activating her own Looping status accidentally. As could be understood, the method resulted in glitches. Description Lyra is a sea-green (unicorn/human/seapony/other unicorn/sweetroll). As a unicorn, she has a light blue mane and tail with a white streak, orange eyes, and a lyre cutie mark. History Due to her obsession with humans and seaponies, and her gaining access to technology from a read-only universe and the portal mirror, Lyra was able to unwittingly activate her own status as a Looper, granting her access to the personalities and memories of three other versions of herself. This same event lead to Derpy Hooves, Vinyl Scratch and Sunset Shimmer being activated as Loopers to help increase the Equestrian Loop's stability. Lyra resisted alicorn transformation for a while, as she had gotten used to her multiple personalities and didn't like the possibility of being alone in her head again. Her eventual alicorn transformation occurred when she used a heartsong to harmonize all her personalities and fuse with an entire set of alternate elements. She has named the alicorn persona Lyra Heartsong, and all of her personalities must be in harmony for her to use this form. Personalities Lyra's awakening resulted in the memories of four very different lives during her first loop. This eventually resulted in Multiple Personality Disorder, and then into a sort of hivemind. In her own mindscape, Lyra has a grand table, with a chair for each personality, with more added as she adds progressively more minds through varying ways, though on at least one occasion they restyled it into a mecha cockpit to try and all run the body at once. It was harder than it looked. In one loop, her Multiple Personality Disorder was cured, but this was due to a Loop Variant wherein everyone but her had multiple personalities. The merge did not last past the Loop Reset. At present, she has the following five (and a half) personalities: * Lyra Heartstrings, Unicorn: A musician of some talent, living in Ponyville. An avid follower of anything weird. Enjoys tales of humans and seaponies. * Other Lyra Heartstrings, Unicorn: The one that caused the problem. This Lyra is a burglar, mad scientist, ninja, and more. She claims to have picked up those skills out of necessity to pay for her elite music schooling. Using all these skills, she attempted to break into Canterlot Castle and use a device of her own creation to force open the mirror portal to the human world, so she could prove they exist. Instead, she mind-melded with three alternate versions of herself, and nearly broke the universe. * Lyra Heartstringer, Seapony: A member of the casually, and violently, insane seaponies. Destruction is so deeply a part of them, that they treat it as nothing serious, no matter the scale. Disproportionate retribution is something it is wise to expect when fighting one. This Lyra enjoyed tales of humans and earth ponies, and performing in concerts/demolition duels. Still, she can't help but feel something is missing from her life. ** Lyra Heartstringer, Half-Siren Seapony: From a variant, Seapony Lyra picked up the instincts of the undersea musical menaces... that aren't quite as violent. This resulted in an extra half-personality that still has yet to settle in. * Lyra Heartson, Human: Something of a klutz, and a bit uncoordinated, she is a student at a top music university. Loves space aliens and unicorns. And space unicorns. * Sweetroll, Sweetroll: It's a sweetroll. Long story. Blame Pinkie. Abilities * Subspace Pocket: Like most Loopers, Lyra has the ability to store items within her soul and carry them between Loops. * Alicorn transformation: During one Loop, Lyra performed a Heartsong that harmonized and fused all five of her personalities into one, successfully bonding her with an entire set of alternate Elements. Since then, she has retained the ability to become an Alicorn, but all five personalities must be in harmony in order to do so. (It should be noted that while an Alicorn is possible, it's really more of a chimera form, which the Lyras have some measure of experimental control over changing.) * Element of Laughter: Earned during the "Glitched-Up Harmony" Loop. * Food linguist: Sweetroll can understand the language of pastries and other desserts. Category:Looper Category:Equestria Category:Characters